Looking Towards the Future
by A-Dreamer-Needs-A-Hero
Summary: Same alternate universe as Haircut and Midnight. Gwen wants to walk down the aisle, and Kevin doesn't know who he's up against.


Anadites could really get steamed when they were told by their fiancés that they didn't get to have a wedding.

Our marriage has to be a secret, he says.

You're in danger if anyone knew, he says.

All she could think of was, 'I'm getting cheated out of a freaking wedding dress and a chance to walk down the aisle.'

Sitting at the kitchen table at four o'clock in the morning, Gwen leafed through a human bridal magazine, gazing longingly at the dazzling sequins and glittering hair pieces. The charming up-dos, the glamorous nails, oh how she envied the rest of the population of the universe. Most of them could be seen out in public with their soon to be husbands. She couldn't unless she was beating the pulp out of him and arresting him for breaking the law.

Warm lips pressed on the side of her neck in greeting.

"You're up early," a raspy voice murmured into her ear.

Him being the one who was stopping her from putting on a gown and setting up a bridal shower, she ignored his warm advances, tilting her nose down into her magazine and flipping another page almost dangerously.

Kevin took note to her mood.

"Something wrong," he questioned cautiously.

Gwen's eyes never strayed from her reading, and one of her hands absently moved to grab her coffee cup.

"Everything's peachy," she exclaimed, though it was in a lifeless tone.

He examined the circles under her eyes.

"You mean you haven't gone to bed?"

She shook her head as a simple no. Kevin sighed.

"I can take that as you're mad at me," he questioned again.

This time she nodded her head. Frowning, he tilted her chin up.

"Talk to me babe. I can't read minds."

"I can," she exclaimed pointedly. "And the answer is no, you're not getting any in the near future, if ever again."

He winced.

"That's harsh," he muttered darkly. "I don't think I've done anything to deserve that."

Gwen slammed down her magazine as loudly as one could onto the kitchen table.

"Oh really," she hissed out. "Did it ever occur to you that I've wanted to be a blushing bride ever since I was in diapers? That I planned my wedding out and the bridesmaids and everything? I had the song Kevin, THE SONG."

"What was the song?"

"Love Me Tender," she muttered, looking sourly away from him.

He laughed, but fell silent when he realized he was hurting her feelings. Kevin rubbed his scarred chin, frustrated about how he could please his woman without making things bad for them.

"Who could actually come to the wedding Gwen? I'm wanted on every planet in the galaxy and then some. I should be rotting in the null void."

She seemed to have lost her anger. Turning to him, she wrapped her smaller form around his tall lithe one, burying her face in his clothed chest.

"I wouldn't even care if no one could come," She admitted with bleary eyes, almost ready to give way to tears. "But I want to be married to you Kevin, walk with you down the aisle. Even if it's only us. You're all that matters." One of her hands moved to stubbornly wipe away any sign of tears.

"Is it really that important," He murmured to her softly, his gravelly voice rumbling from deep in his chest as he spoke. She listened to his heart-beat as she tried to compose herself.

"I-" Gwen faltered in her speech. She attempted to speak a few others times, but then fell silent.

"There's something you're not telling me. I thought we didn't keep secrets anymore?"

Kevin could begin to feel his shirt getting wet, felt her lower lip begin to quiver.

"I'm pregnant Kev," She whispered hoarsely. "two weeks along."

He didn't say anything, gulping in a breath. His arms tightened around her body, squeezing it for all it was worth.

"I didn't know," He told her gently, smoothing back her mussed red hair away so he could see her face. She gazed up at him with bright green tear glossed eyes and red cheeks.

"If it this is important to you, we'll do it. Pick out a dress. I'll find someone who owes me a favor to set it up."

She muttered an 'mmkay' into his chest as she snuggled into him again, exhaustion creeping its way into her system. All of the excitement and lack of sleep was taking its toll. Kevin kissed the top of her head, leading her to the couch to let her finally get some well deserved rest. After tucking her in, a grin broke out across his face, stunned into silence.

He was getting a second chance. He was having a child with the woman he loved. Fate decided to deal him the winning hand for once. He wouldn't screw this up.

Now he couldn't wait until nine months later when she gave birth to a bright haired little boy and girl, and Devlin was written to in hopes of reuniting with his true family that he had left. When Gwen was spending many nights in the twin's room with both of them in her arms, feeding them with sleep deprived eyes. When Devlin would get his first girlfriend and his step mother had to approve, though she found the amount of makeup the witch wore to be rather tacky.

Kevin had a chance at a family, at a future. Looking down at Gwen, he had nothing but hope for the best that could come.


End file.
